Easter Ficlets 2011
by xEmrys
Summary: A collection of six short fictions written for Easter! Couples: Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Freya, Merlin/Morgana, Lancelot/Gwen, adult!Mordred/Morgana.
1. Merlin and Arthur

_**A/N:** So I wanted to something nice for Easter and decided on doing a a collection of little ficlets. _

_Here you will find one for each couple I support, though I may have missed one or two, I didn't want to go overboard. Enjoy!_

_(Chapters are names after the couples they are based around)_

**Merlin/Arthur**

"There it is!" Arthur called, whilst pointing at his servants blue neckerchief. The prince tried to grab the item, but it seemed to scurry forward, making him fall flat on his face.

Merlin helped him up and laughed, "You nincompoop, you're clumsier than I am," that comment earned him a playful slap, before they carried on chasing the scarf around the forest; (which they had been doing for the past ten minutes).

Finally the scarf stopped moving and the boys just stood there like sacks of potatoes. They didn't want to move in case they scared it away. Merlin was on the verge of giving up, but Arthur insisted that they keep trying, "Attempt to corner it off," he whispered and his manservant nodded.

They stepped carefully around the fabric until finally managing to the grab it. It started to squirm in Merlin's arms and wanted to be put down, but the sorcerer tightened his grip. Arthur chuckled and began lifting the neckerchief to reveal a fluffy, white rabbit.

"Now – don't even think about stealing Merlin's scarf again, do you hear me?" the prince said in a disciplinary tone, but the animal didn't reply. The warlock looked down at the creature in his arms and lifted a hand to stroke its fur. It shuffled backwards slightly, but stopped moving and eventually became peaceful.

"We missed the sunrise," Merlin stated. In all of the excitement, they had forgotten what they were _really_ in the forest for. Not to chase bunnies around like little girls, but to watch the Easter sunrise together. They _had_ started to; until the rabbit hopped onto their blanket and somehow got tangled up in the abandoned scarf.

Arthur looked up towards the sun,"I guess we did," he smiled, "At least we got to miss it together," he stepped closer to Merlin and wrapped the blue material loosely around his neck. During that time the rabbit had gotten scared and hopped off, but the young men didn't seem to notice. They were too distracted by each other.

"Oh!" the monarch exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small painted egg, "Happy Easter."

Merlin almost giggled and accepted the little item, reaching into his own pockets and retrieving the same object, "You didn't think I would forget, did you?" Arthur shook his head and grinned.

He placed a soft butterfly kiss on the wizards forehead, "Of course not."


	2. Arthur and Guinevere

**Arthur/Guinevere**

"Have you finished painting your farther?" the queen ask her son, but couldn't help laughing at her husbands expression. He crossed his arms and pouted at the two of them when they suddenly burst into hysterics.

"What_ has_ he painted on my face?" Arthur questioned, wondering whether it was something in particular or just a bunch of random smudges.

Guinevere raised her hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, "He," she started, but was laughing so hard that it seemed almost impossible to speak, "He has pained a donkey on your forehead darling."

"A donkey!" he exclaimed, "Have you been talking to Merlin _again_?" the young prince giggled and looked down at the table. All of the other children in Camelot were having fun hunting for small painted eggs, whereas the young Pendragon seemed content with painting donkeys all over his father's face.

Gwen found a cloth and began wiping Arthur's face. Sometimes it felt like she was looking after two children rather than one. When she had finished the king knelt on the floor next to his son and the boy smiled, "This ones for you," he said as he held up an egg, "but you can't have it."

Arthur frowned in confusion and the prince giggled , "You have to find it first!" with that the boy ran off to hide the egg.

"I though adults were supposed to hide these things from their children, not the other way around," the monarch chuckled and went to find Camelot's prince and heir, leaving Guinevere in her child's room. She shook her head and smiled to herself,_"He certainly takes after his farther."_


	3. Merlin and Freya

**Merlin/Freya**

Merlin felt the warm, morning sun on his back as he approached the lake of Avalon. He admired his surroundings before stepping over to the row boat, which wait for him by the river bank. Forcing back the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks, he climbed into the vessel and, (using magic) pushed it forward.

The warlock leant over the edge of the boat, and smiled at how the water sparkled in the sunlight.He reached out and touched the liquid with his fingertip, creating small ripples. A shiver ran down his spine when a face appeared in the area he was looking down upon.

"Freya?" he whispered, worried that she would suddenly fade away or that she was a figment of his imagination. The girl didn't move or fade, she simply looked up at the boy above her. A faint smile tugged at the corners of Merlin's mouth, as a single tear hit the water.

"Do not weep for _me _Merlin," Freya's voice was still as sweet as he remembered. The sorcerer wiped his damp eyes and apologised to the woman he loved. He reached into his pocket – not looking away from her reflection – and pulled out a small hard boiled egg.

That one, little object held all of his feelings. Every feeling he ever felt towards Freya. All of his happiness and sadness. All of his fear and love. Slowly, he lowered the egg into the waters and felt a soft, wet hand clasp his. Merlin wanted to pull her up to the surface, but he knew he couldn't. For now he allowed her to fade away, cursing the barrier that kept them apart.

"_Thank you,"_ the girl whispered in the back of Merlin's mind.

He smiled and finally allowed his tears to fall, "No, thank you."


	4. Merlin and Morgana

**Merlin/Morgana**

"What _are _you doing Merlin?" Morgana asked when she caught the princes servant in her chambers. He seemed to be going through her wardrobe, which was a little disturbing considering that it was full of dresses.

He spun around, whilst holding a blue gown to his chest and the ward bit into her bottom lip, trying to control her laughter. Sadly she failed and a few giggles escaped from her mouth.

"I – I – I... um... This isn't what it looks like," Merlin stuttered, turning as red as a ripe tomato. He wanted to run and hide somewhere, anywhere; apart from in a closet. If he did that Morgana would never be able to look at him again without laughing.

"_Really?_" she wasn't convinced, "Would you like to tell me what you _were_ doing?" she had stopped giggling for now, but her smile had reached her ears.

Merlin nodded and looked down at the dress as if he wasn't sure what to do with it, "Well, I was talking to Gwen and she said that girls like new clothes at Easter..." he trailed off and realised that Morgana was staring at him with a confused expression.

"What does that have to do with you being in my chambers?"

"My plan failed," the male warlock murmured, "It was meant to be a surprise," he walked up to the witch and handed her the dress. She suddenly realised that she had never seen it before, and from what she could tell, it had never been worn. Merlin had bought her a brand new gown and was trying to sneak it into her quarters.

He turned to leave the room, (completely embarrassed) but stopped as Morgana called his name, "Happy Easter."


	5. Lancelot and Guinevere

**Lancelot/Guinevere**

Lancelot knocked on Gwen's door and hoped for an answer. He held a small cage to his chest, covered by a large scrap of cloth. It was Easter and he didn't know if the young woman would be at home, or spending time with the prince. Either way, he waited outside the small house and tried to ignore the butterflies which swarmed around in his stomach.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the wooden door was opened, and a young seamstress beamed up at the knight, "Lancelot," she started, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast?"

He chuckled and admitted that he should, but there was something more important on his mind. At least, something _he _thought was more important, "I just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy Easter."

"That's sweet of you," her cheeks lip up slightly, "Would you like to come in for a moment?" She moved out of the door way, to make room for him and whatever he was holding.

He nodded and entered the building, "I, er, have something for you," he raised the box slightly and watched as Gwen's face flooded with curiosity.

"You didn't have to get me anything," her kindness would be her downfall one day. Lancelot smiled, knowing that he didn't _have _to get her anything. He _wanted _to.

He set the cage down on the table and lifted the cloth. Guinevere's brown eyes began to sparkle when she saw what he was holding. It was much more than a covered cage – it was a small beige rabbit. The creature stayed still as the knight opened the box and picked it up.

Gwen could hardly control her happiness and on to of that she was completely speechless, "T-thank you!" was about all she could manage. She stroked the rabbit and admired it beautiful fur coat, before dashing over to a cabinet. She slid open one of it's draws and pulled out a small handkerchief.

"It's not much, but here," she passed the square piece of cloth to the man she admired. She couldn't help feeling like her tiny gift was useless compared to his, but he didn't care about presents...

Lance fumbled with the material and ran his finger over a small area where his name had been stitched on by a pair of graceful hands, "It's perfect."

… he cared about _her._


	6. AdultMordred and Morgana

**adult!Mordred/Morgana**

Mordred looked around the druid camp and smiled at everyone's excitement. It was Easter and they were preparing for a large feast, (as they did every year). The only person who couldn't be seen buzzing around was the Lady Morgana, as it were. She was enjoying some peace and quiet at a near by stream.

She sat on the grass and dipped her feet into the cool water. Mordred marvelled at the way her pale skin sparkled in the sunlight. They had grown close during the few weeks they had spent together, and he couldn't help admiring her. To him, Morgana was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Mordred moved closer to the young woman and she smiled when she heard his footsteps. Neither of them uttered a single word to each other, they simply listened to the birds in the trees around them; singing their evening song.

The druid boy stared at the glistening liquid in front of him and whispered a few magic words. Morgana looked up at him, wondering what tricks he had up his sleeves. He held out his right hand and the water began to rise, forming the shape of a bunny.

Morgana laughed, (clearly amused) as Mordred made the rabbit move and change shape. It hopped though the air and preformed a dance of some sort. After a while Mordred gave up, (as his arm had begun to ache), but was still proud to have made the witch giggle.

They both lay silently on the green grass, until Morgana decided to give something a try. She made the fluffy, white clouds change into Easter related shaped and they swirled is circles above their heads.

"Mordred!" a druid called and the boy hesitated. He rolled over and pecked Morgana on the cheek before running off. She sighed happily and the clouds in the sky were still once again.


End file.
